Post Script
by Skyraptor66
Summary: A series of post-Eternal Wings epistolary drabbles. Typical pairings. T for possible bad language.
1. To Xelha from Kalas

Note (READ THIS): These are probably going to be just a bunch of post-Eternal Wings drabble-esque letters that I'll update when I have the time. I doubt this'll wind up an epistolary drama like Fan Fan Girl's "Sincerely Yours"; more like a wee bit of character exploration and aftermath. I tried to write the letters in ways unique to the characters, so if you review telling me that I used bad grammar, or that "thru" should be "through," I will laugh and go about my merry way, capisce? Inspired by Fan Fan and...Bioshock?

Xel,

Got your letter yesterday. Mail by seaboat does take longer. I'll be sure to send this thru airship so it doesn't take a month for you to get it.

Good to know things are going well for you. Melodia is getting better, I think. She talks more, and plays the piano sometimes. I even got her to go for a walk with me around the grounds. I'm sure she still feels terrible, but the girl has a poker face. Don't know if my being here is helping much; I think I remind her of too many things.

I won't be staying in the manor anymore, by the way. That old friend of mine who works for the neighbor's shop is helping me rebuild Gramps's house. Someone cleared out the ashes years ago, and now there's just an empty patch. The guy's dad was a carpenter, so I guess I can trust him. I'm fixing up the lighting in his house, so if he screws me up I can return the favor. I never really thought I'd take after Gramps with machinery, but I kind of like it. It feels nice to create something after years of chaos and death. Savyna feels the same way about cooking, I think.

Speaking of, I got a letter from the two of them the other day. Well, Gibari at least. Savyna never writes, but Gibari always tells us everything anyways. Trill offered to give her cooking lessons in Parnasse, but she likes learning from Anna. Gibari still goes out fishing with Reblys.

Don't know what's going on with Lyude or GM [Great Mizuti]. He's too busy and she's somewhere else every day. How do you find the time to write? Guess not much goes on in a country made of ice. No offense.

I miss you. Maybe you can come visit me this time. Catranne always gives me a look when she sees me with you, and it's starting to creep me out.

Kal


	2. To Xelha from Lyude

Xelha,

If any composer tried to capture life with all its unpredictability in music, he would not have music at all, but a garbled heap of tuneless sounds. I apologize for waxing poetic (and poorly at that), but I've been flying from one task to the next without cease for several months now. Your Ocean, by no fault of yours, has a lot to do with it. There's a fish-creature that has been prowling our shores, ripping holes in fishing nets, and finally taking the limbs off an unfortunate man. It's a greenish-gray color, and has a squareish body with a large mouth, and fins like scythes. Do you know what it is, or even what we should call it? The Witches of your country seem very well versed in the lore of the ancient Ocean, so I was hoping for some assistance in identifying the creature so we could find some way to deal with it.

I'm sorry for being so terse, Xelha. I'm glad to know you and the others are well. I hope to be able to speak to you in a much more relaxed tone soon.

Best of luck to you!

Lyude


	3. To Kalas from Xelha

Kalas,

Don't worry, Catranne is just overprotective. She was always like an older sister to me growing up. She likes you, I promise.

I honestly don't know what to say about Melodia either. Just be patient and gentle with her no matter what. Hers is a strange situation, but she's not alone. I'm sure the best way for her to heal is through you, Kalas.

I think it's wonderful that you love your work! I'll try to find the time to come see what you've built and maybe help a little. I don't know much about carpentry I'm afraid, but maybe you won't mind me lending you a hand. Yes, in spite of all the changes the world has gone through, everyone seems to be finding a peace of mind in it. Well, most of us, anyway: I just received a letter from Lyude asking about a strange fish causing damage around Alfard. Kodelle says it's called a "shark" and it's a type of predator, but that doesn't help much does it? You haven't seen any in Mira, have you?

I just sent Gibari a letter (by seaboat, unfortunately; I hadn't received your letter yet) and Mizuti _did_ send me one recently. It certainly sounds like her at least. I would tell you about it here, but instead I'll make it one more thing I can talk to you about in person when I visit you.

I miss you too. See you soon.

Love, Xelha


	4. To Xelha from Great Mizuti

ah, xelha! the GREAT MIZUTI be missing you very much! GREAT MIZUTI be traveling this new world that is not so new but filled with water covering old things. kee be wanting to come with GREAT MIZUTI but kee is too young for such perilous adventures but GREAT MIZUTI let him come anyway. GREAT MIZUTI be in diadem next so GREAT MIZUTI and kee see gibari and savyna maybe possibly.


	5. To Xelha from Lyude 2

Xelha,

Thank you for trying to find information on the "shark." At the very least I'll know what to call it the next time I hear of it.

Everyone seems to be still traveling these days, including myself. Only Gibari and Savyna seem immune to it as far as I know. A philospher once said that to constantly uproot oneself is a sign of a sick heart. Maybe there is more left undone in our own lives than we suspected. One would think that a grand and dangerous adventure like ours would end with eveything set firmly in its right place, but we do not live in a fairy tale, unfortunately. Maybe if Gibari and Savyna have already found rest, there is hope for us too.

I apologize again. I haven't had much time to reflect and you always seem willing to listen to my weary thoughts. Thank you.

I hope you have a good time with Kalas. He certainly seems to be less caustic each time I see him, even better when you're with him. Good for you! I've been in Anuenue lately holding audience with Queen Corellia about the reconstuction effort and the collaboration of our nations. How often I have lain beneath a strange roof thinking of home! (That sounds familiar, did someone else say it once?)

Warm regards,

Lyude


	6. To Kalas from Gibari

Kalas,

Thanks for the letter. Mizuti showed up yesterday with that kid that has a thing for her. Cheer-full as usual. Savyna and me went fishing the other day and Savyna cooked the catch for us. Shes getting good with what Annas taught her especially with fish. It's quite here as usual, even with Reblys being an ass. Savyna says she just doesnt like to write. I think its personal. Im not too great myself. Be nice to Xelha while shes in Mira okay kid. I hear Lyude is headed your way too.

Gibari

P.S. What is this shark thing youve been talking about. Do you know if it's worth catching?


	7. To Gibari from Kalas

Gibari,

Xelha is here now. I didn't know about Lyude. I thought he was in Anuenue and he hasn't sent me or Xelha anything in a while. Kinda sad seeing the guy harassed like that. Maybe I shouldn't have recommended he take the job. What the hell do I know, right? Alfard looks better since he has been in charge though.

Xelha seems happy. I'm glad she's here. Doesn't know much about building but can hammer in a nail or two. She insists on helping like she's going to live here or something. Been talking to her about Gramps and Fee a lot lately. The good memories. She talks about Kaffaljidhma and her mother. Sounds like a nice lady. A lot like her daughter.

So GM and that kid are there? Things should be interesting with them around. Savyna's writing thing is none of my business, so I won't ask. I'll tell you if Lyude shows up. Or force him to send a letter himself. Maybe he won't be too busy with the Duke to drop by.

I don't know about the shark. Xelha mentioned that Lyude was having problems in Alfard with it. It eats people. Probably isn't worth catching.

Kalas


	8. To Gibari from Lyude

Gibari,

Kalas insisted that I write this letter to you. I apologize for my lack of communication these past months. As you know, I'm still waiting for things to slow down a bit, but I should not allow myself to neglect my friends like this.

I visited Kalas and Xelha while passing through Mira. Their peculiar habits while around each other are so fascinating that I feel simultaneous amusement and guilt in observing them. They behave with a kind of gentle ridiculousness when together; not like fools putting on airs, but as if all the tension and pretense built up from being social animals has gone, and a sense of embarrassment no longer exists in them. It's difficult to describe, but I'm sure you've seen it in others before. Yes, they adore each other, but it kind of ruins it to say so. I'm glad I won't be here long enough to see them part. You don't have to tell either of them I wrote all of this, by the way. Kalas still thinks it is his job to feign indifference, but he is starting to get better.

Yes, life is busy. I spend a lot of time talking and doing, but when I do settle down to write I tend to ramble. I find more pleasure in the written word than in the spoken because my mind can think at its own pace. I'll write when I'm home again. Hopefully I'll be there for a while.

Lyude

P.S. Kalas's house is coming along nicely. It's a bit small. They're putting the roof on it now.


End file.
